Showerlock
by foreverwholock
Summary: A take on showerlock. Some talk of Johnlock, but mostly Sherolly. This is my first fanfic. It is rated M for some suggestive themes. I don't own any of the characters. Surprise ending ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon. The sun seemed as though it was about to set and let the darkness take over London. It was surprisingly calm and John sat quietly on his laptop at 221B. Suddenly the quiet was disrupted by the slamming of the front door.

"Sherlock must be home," sighed John.

Sherlock burst through the door and collapsed onto the couch with a thud. He had been out working on a case and had to chase the culprit through every back alley in London.

"JOHN!"

"Yes, what is it Sherlock"

"Food" replied Sherlock as he rolled over to face John.

" Well you'll have to get some yourself. I'm meeting Mary for dinner tonight and I need to stop at home first. You're a grown man Sherlock go to the kitchen and find something."

Sherlock murmured something to himself that John knew was some sort of insult. Sherlock was now alone in his flat and decided to skip eating and think instead. He always did have trouble thinking while he was digesting. He thought about the case and how clever he had been, just as he always did after a recent case. His slim finger ran through his hair.

"I could use a shower." He thought to himself. The idea of feeling the warm water washing away the grime from the day pleased Sherlock and he got up and went to his bathroom.

Carefully, he began to shed his clothes and placed them into neat piles. Next he turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The water began to wash away the dirt from his neck and face. He soon grabbed a wash-cloth and went to put soap on it. Sherlock realized he was out of both his shampoo and body wash.

"Ughhhhh" was his only response. He had been so busy recently and couldn't be bothered to go to the store for soaps. John was the one who always went out to buy things like that.

"John?!" Perhaps his good friend had left some of his soap. Sherlock quickly hopped out of the shower and reached for the drawer under the sink. Water dripped down his smooth body as he opened the drawer. Sure enough there was some of John's favorite shampoo. Sherlock got back into the shower and more water rushed down his back and neck, as some pooled in the area by his clavicle.

The soap smelled good. It smelled of John. Right at this moment (while cleaning his genitals) Sherlock realized how much he had missed John's company. He shifted his attention to cleaning his long legs as he thought more of John. He decided that he loved John, but only as a friend. That was truly as far as Sherlock could love someone. Or was it. There was always something else, someone else that had caused these feelings of affection. Just then Sherlock heard the front door opening in the familiar way.

"Molly" he whispered with a smile.

He shut on the water and got out of the shower, now feeling clean. He reached for a towel and realized that he had forgotten to bring one in with him.

Molly had walked into the flat only to find it empty except for the sound of water rushing. She assumed Sherlock was taking a shower. She resisted every urge to take a peek and sat down in Sherlock's chair. It smelled of him and she fondly looked into the kitchen, fantasizing about what he looked like in the shower.

Sherlock opened the door from the bathroom and stepped into the hall. He walked into the kitchen, paused quickly to look at Molly, and then walked behind the island in the kitchen.

Molly was stunned. Had Sherlock just walked into the kitchen naked, looked at her, then continued to walk around the kitchen. He was facing her from behind the island, the small bowl of fruit on the table covered his genitals.

"umm… hi Sherlock" was all Molly could manage.

"Hello Molly" was Sherlock's response. He then walked calmly into his room. Once there, he picked up a towel and wrapped it extremely low around his waist. It was so low that a small bit of hair could be seen. He then exited his room to greet the still dumbfounded Molly.

"You're in my chair."

"Ohh, umm… sorry" Molly stammered.

Sherlock stared blankly at her as she got up and proceeded to sit in John's chair. He continued to stare until she said…

" I just came…(she paused when she said came and accidentally glance down at the bit of hair that could be seen by his low-hung towel) um I mean I just came by to drop off these forms for you. I also brought over some food. John called me and said you were hungry."

"Oh. Thank you Molly".

Together they sat down and ate together. Molly still stunned and Sherlock still in his towel.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly yawned and looked around. She didn't see the familiar paintings on the wall or the furniture of her flat. Instead she was on Sherlock's couch. Molly frantically looked around and saw 3 empty bottles of wine. They made sense with her pounding headache. She also saw that she was wearing the same thing as last night, but the still passed out Sherlock had swapped his towel for a large bedsheet and his chair for the floor. The bedsheet was casually wrapped around his perfect body. Just then Sherlock awoke and looked at Molly.

"Umm…. morning Sherlock. What exactly happened last night" questioned Molly.

"Well after our dinner, I opened a bottle of wine. When that was finished you opened another and decided to tell me your entire life's story. The third was when you began telling me about how many men you've slept with."

"Oh my god I am truly very sorry. I should go." Molly tripped as she quickly got off the couch.

"Yes. You should go before you make a larger fool of yourself."

Molly gathered her coat and quickly left. Sherlock got up to lay on the couch.

"I didn't say I minded your stories.'' Sherlock whispered softly to himself, after he was sure Molly had long gone. He said it softer than when he told Molly she had acted like a fool and he realized he regretted telling her that.

It was very unlike him to think something like that. The lives of others never interested him and was very keen on letting people know that. He also knew that a lot more had happened last night, but he surely wasn't going to tell Molly about the drunken kiss he had given her. He was glad he had kissed her and he was even happier about the fact that she didn't remember. It was quite obvious that Molly had been aroused by his lack of clothing and Sherlock took advantage of the opportunity.

Molly had arrived home and sat down to cry.

"I embarrassed myself yet again in front of Sherlock Holmes! It's like I can't be near him unless I'm doing something stupid!"

Molly walked to the shower, hoping to clean up from the night on the couch and take her mind off what had happened. She turned the dial by the shower head, but nothing happened. There was no water coming from the sinks either. Come to think of it there was no power. The only light was coming from the windows.

"Shit!"

After calling her landlady and confirming that something was wrong and workers would be there the next day, Molly was told she needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. Molly got into a cab and told the driver to take her to the first place she could think of, Baker Street. When she reached the door she knocked timidly.

"Come in Molly." It was Sherlock's low rumbling voice coming through the door.

Molly entered only to see Sherlock still sitting on the couch wearing his bedsheet.

"I'm sorry to bother you,but…."

"the power is out and the water isn't working at your flat. You're most likely here to ask me if you could spend the night" Sherlock interrupted.

"Yes, how did you… oh never mind. I was also hoping if you would let me use your shower."

"Of course. I was just going to use it myself."

"Go ahead and go first. I mean it is your shower and I am intruding"

"God Molly! Must you be so… I mean, I meant for you to join me."

Molly was clearly just as stunned as when Sherlock had walked out naked the night before. Sherlock noticing that she clearly wanted to (since he noticed everything), he walked up closing the gap between them. His breath warmed Molly's lips as he got closer. It was only when there lips were almost touching that he took hold of her hand and begun leading her toward the bathroom.

"Why?" asked Molly gently.

"Because I'm sorry about earlier a…"

"No Sherlock this is not how people apologize"Molly interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish" whispered Sherlock "This is because I'm sorry and because I love you."

He leaned down and kissed Molly as deeply and as lovingly as he could. Tears flowed down Molly's face and she kissed back with even more passion. She began to slip Sherlock's bedsheet off his shoulders as he turned on the hot water. The kisses reminded Molly of the night before and she blushed as she removed Sherlock's sheet completely.

"I love you too" Molly said during her breaths in between Sherlock's kisses.

"Obviously" Sherlock replied as he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Molly tried not to giggle (she knew Sherlock hated giggling) and instead let her tongue explore Sherlock's mouth. She had always dreamed of this and it was even better than she had hoped.

"How cliche" she thought to herself.

The next thing she knew she was in her bra and jeans. Sherlock broke the kiss and bent down. He unbuttoned her jeans and placed a kiss before taking the zipper in his mouth. Slowly he unzipped and then he removed both her pants and underwear. Then he stood and began to nuzzle into Molly's neck, placing love bites and kisses as he went.

Sherlock was a virgin. Sex had never interested him and as he told his brother it didn't alarm him either. He had conducted "experiments" when he was younger. He had kissed girls and he had let them "do" things to him. But, this was different he wanted this to be happening and he yearned to be inside Molly. At that moment Sherlock turned into an animal. He grabbed hold of Molly's bra with his teeth and ripped it off of her. Together they moved into the shower in a frenzy of lips and teeth and tongue and lust.

Molly began to feel more adventurous as the warm water washed over her. She had slept with men before, but never had she wanted someone this badly. The next thing she knew, she had Sherlock's cock inside her mouth. Moving faster and faster she sucked and licked and held on firmly with her hand at his hilt. This added pressure made Sherlock's already erect cock grow harder. Right before Sherlock was about to climax Molly stopped and jumped up to kiss him. He moaned hard into her mouth, begging for her to finish. Before she could do anything. Sherlock lifted her onto his hips and he lined himself up. The water rushing over his cock as he thrust into Molly. She screamed his name as he moved in and out of her, faster and faster and hitting her g-spot with each thrust. The both climaxed at the same time, crying out each other's name. They both shook and Molly sat, trying not to pass out from her mind-blowing orgasm. Sherlock took the opportunity to flip her over and thrust into her ass.

He groaned loudly and then woke up with a start. Benedict looked around and saw that he was alone in his bedroom. His hand was on his cock and there was cum everywhere. Realizing that he had been dreaming he quickly cleaned himself off and got dressed. He ran to the door while dialing Louise. Benedict grabbed his "Sherlock" hat as he left, hoping to make his dream a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night. Or was it early in the morning. Benedict's head spun and he looked out the cab window feeling disoriented and frantic. The dream he had made him feel ashamed, but only enough to make him the slightest bit reluctant. However, there was no way he was going back now.

Benedict had left his flat in a hurry and hopped into the nearest cab. Apparently he left fast enough to forget to button his pants and the cabbie glanced awkwardly at him when he went to fix them.

"What am I even doing" muttered Benedict as he tried to comb back his hair with his long fingers. He wanted to have sex with Louise and he was on his way over to throw himself at her, he knew that. Deep down Ben also knew this was wrong. Still unsure, he thought about his dream once more.

_Okay, I was in the shower and Molly came in. I played it cool and walked in naked. Yes, that seemed to work. I'll play it cool, act like it's no big deal. Then we got drunk. That'll definitely work. Wait we fought after. So we'll get drunk, but I won't insult her. Wait if I don't insult her how can I make up for it with shower sex. _

"UGHHHH" Benedict groaned as he finished thinking everything over.

_ I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I like Louise. She's loving and fun and kind and I just really want to sleep with her! Why don't I just tell her how I feel._

Suddenly something hard smashed into Benedict's body. Clutching his nose and fumbling backwards, he glanced at the front door of Molly's flat.

_No stupid! There you go walking into doors then thinking your the anti-hero of a Tv show here to have sex with a FICTIONAL character. You are here for Louise. You are here for Louise, You are here for _

"Hiiiii Louise!" Ben's golden voice cracked as he said her name, going higher than he anticipated as she opened the door.

_Have I been muttering to myself? Try not to sound like a complete idiot._

"Um hello. Please enter Mr. Cumberbatch" Ben smiled. She could always make him smile even at this hour of night.

"So what brings you here?" Louise asked gently. His earlier phone call hadn't explained much. He only asked if she was home. When she replied yes he hung up.

_Umm…. to have hot sex with you. _

"Oh I um just wanted to... borrow some... soap?" The way he spoke it almost came out like a question.

_SOAP! She'll never buy that excuse. _

"You came all the way to my house to borrow soap, at two in the morning?" inquired Louise.

_So that's what time it is. _

"Yes. My shower was broken and I wanted to know if I could use yours."

"Oh um… sure why not."

_Perfect! Just like the dream. _

The rest went perfectly to plan. Benedict laid out a bottle of wine before heading to the shower, assuring her that it most certainly was not too early for alcohol. He also made sure not to bring a towel in with him. Instead Ben left it on the kitchen table.

_That shower was great. Now all I have to do is walk casually through the kitchen. _

Benedict left the bathroom and strolled in. He walked into the kitchen and behind the counter. Only then did he look up to find Louise sound asleep on the couch. The bottle was close to empty. Ben drank the last mouthful in defeat and wondered how she could have drunk so much so quickly.

_That's a mystery for another day. It's not like I really am Sherlock. _

Benedict felt drowsy and as a last act of hope, crawled onto the couch with Louise, resting her onto his strong hips. He bear hugged her as she lay almost motionless in his arms. He leaned forward grazing his lips on her cheek, feeling her breath warm his body. He lay there with his head in the crook of her neck. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was his still wet hair moistening her pink lips.


End file.
